Die Orangenstory
by Dolphin-of-Stars
Summary: Es geht um die berühmte Orangenszene zwischen Joe und Westlake...


[Spoiler:] Season 4: Die Kopfgeldjägerin bzw. die Apfelsinensache (Wo bei ich mich frage: Apfelsine? Orange? Oder doch Mandarine?)*lol* [Disclaimer:] Jetzt wo die Serie eingestellt ist...kann ich nicht wenigstens Joe haben? Nein? Warum nicht, Petfly Productions? Was wollt ihr denn noch mit ihm? [Author's Note:] [1]Als die 4. Staffel in Deutschland das erste mal lief hab ich mir über eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen Joe und Westlake wirklich keine Gedanken gemacht bis...Und dann kam die Sache mit der Orange. Okay, vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht so spektakulär, aber es ist mir unter die Haut gegangen. Grund genug zu träumen daran eine Geschichte auf zu hängen. [2]Ich hasse immer diese ganzen Vorinfos oder wie immer man das hier nennt. [3]Wer macht eigentlich meinen Betareader?? Hilfe! Ich bin verloren! [4]Rechtschreibfehler sind nicht meine Schuld, sondern die von Words oder meiner Tastatur. [5]Ja, ich weiß, den Dialog hab ich geklaut. Aber der Schluss ist definitiv meiner! [Feedback:] Sehnlichst erwartet von dolphin_of_stars@hotmail.com [Dedictation:] Für meine Mitstreiter Detectiv Cameron und Fprog. Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf, irgendwann kriegen wir unsere gemeinsame Story auch noch fertig!  
  
*Die Orangenstory* by dolphin-of-stars  
  
Der Complex Dienstag, Gegen Mittag  
  
Ich habe genug von diesem Fall. Und ich habe Hunger. Was ich eigentlich will ist ein wenig ausruhen zu können. Mit einem guten Buch auf der Couch oder so etwas. Aber seit wann zählt, was ich will? Nicht im Job, nicht in meinem wenigen sonstigen Leben.  
  
Ich verlasse den Aufzug und betrete den Complex. Am Tisch brütet Joe über einem Haufen Akten. Er hebt den Kopf, als ich auf ihn zu gehe und mich neben ihm auf dem Tisch niederlasse. Was ist das nur für ein Haufen von Blätter, den er da rum fliegen hat? Ich weiß, dass ich meine Neugierde noch bereuen werde, also frage ich ihn nicht.  
  
"Hier ist der Bericht der Spurensicherung. Der dürfte endlich Frankies Geschwafel über Taylors Unschuld ein Ende setzten."  
  
Ich überschlage die Beine und lege die Akte, die ich bis jetzt in der Hand gehalten habe in meinen Schoß. Ich sehe ihn aufmerksam an und verfluche mich im selben Augenblick selbst dafür. Joe sieht verboten gut aus. Ich spüre wieder ganz deutlich den Hunger in meinem Bauch. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau nach was. Joe kann ich zumindest nicht haben. Also, die Orangen in der Schale auf dem Tisch. Im Kühlschrank ist wahrscheinlich mal wieder nur irgendwelcher eklige Fraß von Frankie. Wir sollten dringend mal über die Einkaufslisten reden...Joe schüttelt kurz den Kopf und greift dann nach den Papieren vor ihm.  
  
"Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin langsam auch seiner Ansicht."  
  
Seine Aussage bringt mich blitzartig zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Warum schlägt er sich früher oder später immer auf Frankies Seite? Manchmal verstehe ich ihn so gar, aber dieses Mal kann das unmöglich sein Ernst sein.  
  
"Die Waffe mit der Burns ermordet wurde, eine 9 mm, wurde auch bei Adelle (Uahh!! Wie schreibt man das??!) benutzt", versuche ich ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber Joe lässt sich so einfach nicht schlagen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Mit Männern kann man einfach nicht diskutieren. Schon gar nicht mit Joe. Nur Catlett ist da noch um einiges schlimmer. Um den ein zu holen muss sich selbst Joe noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen.  
  
"Das ist noch lange kein Beweis, dass ihr Mann sie erschossen hat." Wenn er meint. Bitte. Ich werde das schon noch beweisen.  
  
Aber dann sagt Joe etwas, dass mich stutzig macht. "Ich hab da so eine Ahnung. Also..."  
  
Ich unterbreche ihn verduzt und vergesse darüber, dass ich grade nach einer Apfelsine greifen wollte. Ist das wirklich Joe, der da gerade gesprochen hat? Unmöglich! Obwohl...Joe überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder.  
  
"Warst du es nicht, der gesagt hat, dass Ahnungen Unsinn wären?", frage ich ihn und blicke ihn an. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Manchmal währe es wohl besser den Mund zu halten.  
  
Joe starrt zurück. Der Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen ist für mich in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten. Was hat er vor?  
  
"Nur, wenn du sie hast", sagt er, als wäre das eine respektable Erklärung. Ich sehe ihn verletzt an und springe empört auf.  
  
Ja, gut, ich weiß, dass er nur einen Witz macht, das sehe ich an seinem frechen Grinsen, aber es macht mich doch irgendwie wütend. Wie kann er nur so dreist sein? Nicht, dass ich Joe lange böse sein könnte...aber das muss ER ja nicht wissen. Ich spiele fürs erste die Eingeschnappte. Joe durchschaut mich nicht. Er wird verlegen und versucht mich zu beruhigen.  
  
"War nur ein Witz."  
  
Ich antworte immer noch nicht, sondern gehe um ihn herum. Joe soll noch ein bisschen zappeln. Strafe muss sein. Und schließlich will ich ja auch meinen Spaß haben. Das hat er davon, wenn er mich ständig aufziehen muss. Ich sollte mich viel öfters rächen. Mir wird schon noch was einfallen.  
  
"Ein Scherz", schiebt er nach.  
  
Meine Absätze klappern auf dem Steinboden. Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt. Unter seinen bettelnden Augen werde ich schnell weich. Warum mache ich nur immer wieder diesen Fehler ihn an zu sehen. Shit !  
  
"Ach ja? Na klar." Immer noch etwas kühl. Gut. So schnell lass ich mich nicht schlagen, Joe.  
  
Ich mache ein Pause. Zeit zur Arbeit zurück zu gehen. Egal wie sehr ich dieses Geplänkel auch genießen. Vielleicht haben wir später mehr Zeit dazu.  
  
"Wieso siehst du dir nicht erst die Beweise an, Joe?" Ich klatsche ihm im Vorbeigehen spielerisch die entsprechende Akte auf den Kopf. Nein, ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse. Und das weiß er auch. Aber trotzdem.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Joe verzieht das Gesicht und reibt sich den Kopf. Jetzt ist er es, der den Beleidigten spielt. Warum müssen Männer eigentlich immer gleich den Schwerverletzten miemen? Joe ist in vielen Dingen nicht, wie die meisten anderen Männer, aber dass teilt er trotzdem mit ihnen. Gut zu wissen.  
  
"Was glauben Sie, was ich hier tue, Detective?", fragt er mich empört.  
  
Ich antworte nicht und greife stattdessen endlich nach einer der Orangen aus der Obstschale. Joe redet währenddessen weiter, aber ich bekomme nur die Hälfte mit. Was kann ich dafür, dass mir ein gutaussehender Man gegenübersitzt? Da ist auch die Tatsache, dass er mein Partner und so mit unerreichbar ist egal.  
  
"Nach den...nach den vielen Beweisen, die vom Gericht nicht zu gelassen wurden, könnte es sehr gut sein, dass jemand Burns dafür bezahlt hat, dass er lügt."  
  
Ich sollte etwas sagen, sonst glaubt er noch, ich würde ihm gar nicht zu hören. Aber das tu ich ja auch nicht.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Etwas besseres ist mir augenblicklich nicht eingefallen. Mein Gedanken beschäftigen sich mit anderen Dingen. Aber Joe ist meine geistige Abwesenheit bis jetzt zum Glück noch nicht aufgefallen. Er redet ungerührt weiter, während ich meine Nägel in die Orangenschale bohre. Wo Frankie die nur schon wieder her hat? Die Schale ist verdammt zäh. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie wenigstens gut schmeckt.  
  
"Sieh dir das an: Am Anfang des Jahres macht Burns bankrott, er hat eine kranke Frau, gewaltige Arztrechnungen und weiß weder ein noch aus. Kurz bevor die Verhandlung anfängt wird er ganz plötzlich Schuldenfrei und seiner Frau werden alle nötigen medizinischen Behandlungen zu teil..."  
  
Meine Versuche die Schale von der Orange zu lösen scheinen Joe zu irritieren und er unterbricht seinen Vortrag. Auch gut. Dann kann ich wenigstens nichts davon verpassen.  
  
"Wieso hat Gracen das vor Gericht nicht erwähnt?", frage ich ihn schließlich um diese seltsame Stille los zu werden. Der Blick, mit dem mich Joe ansieht sendet einen angenehmen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Trotzdem ist er mir in gewisser Weise unangenehm. Er löst besser nicht ausgesprochene Gedanken in mir aus. Verdammt. Weiß er eigentlich, was für eine Wirkung er auf mich hat?  
  
"Häh?" Es sollte mich beruhigen, dass auch Joe Konzentrationsprobleme hat. Aber das tut es nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Ich schlucke ein Stück Orange hinunter und lecke den Saft von meinen Lippen. Joe starrt mich fasziniert an. Ich versuche es vergeblich zu ignorieren. Hat er noch nie jemanden Apfelsinen essen sehen? Dumme Frage. Natürlich hat er das. Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Shit.  
  
Schließlich schafft Joe es, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er fixiert einen Punkt auf der Tischplatte, um zu vermeiden mich an sehen zu müssen. Feigling. Na ja, wenigstens, wenn es um Frauen geht. Ich finde ihn nur noch attraktiver, wenn er nervös ist.  
  
"Na ja, er...Ich weiß nicht. Möglicher Weise hat er es übersehen und so haben die Geschworenen es nie gehört...für einen hoch bezahlten Anwalt hat dieser Gracen eine ganz schön schlechte Arbeit geleistet...ich..."  
  
Ich stecke mir ein neues Stück Orange in den Mund. Joes Augen treffen meine. Kläglicher Versuch, Joe. Aber wenigstens hat er versucht meine Frage zu beantworten. Nebenbei: Was habe ich ihn eigentlich gefragt? Ich bin heute wirklich nicht bei der Sache. Muss wohl am Wetter liegen. Oder am Vollmond. Oder was auch immer.  
  
Es ist Zeit, dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das Spielchen hier noch spielen kann, ohne auf zu fliegen. Joe macht mich einfach...egal. Ich muss hier raus. Es ist viel zu heiß hier drinnen. Was hat Frankie nur mit der Heizung angestellt?  
  
"Setzten wir Frankie auf die Sache an."  
  
Gute Idee. Das wird das beste sein. Na ja, wenigstens bis ich wieder klar denken kann und Joe sich wieder normal benimmt. So normal wie eben bei ihm möglich.  
  
Ich kaue auf meiner Orange herum. Sie schmeckt nicht so schlecht, wie ich befürchtet habe. Fällt mir ja früh auf. Aber ich war ja auch abgelenkt.  
  
"Hmm..." Joe sind anscheinend die Worte ausgegangen. Schon komisch. Aber irgendwie süß. Ist das richtige Wort? "Ähmm...er ist...ähmm...Drüben in Catlett's Büro und...äh...hilft beim Packen..."  
  
Ich schüttle lächelnd den Kopf. Wenigstens scheint nicht nur er eine verwirrende Wirkung auf mich zu haben, sondern auch umgekehrt. Zeit noch ein bisschen Rache zu üben. Keine Ahnung für was, aber irgendetwas wird Joe schon getan haben. Oder noch tun. Wer weiß.  
  
"Willst du auch?...", frage ich mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und deute auf meine Apfelsine.  
  
Joe versucht meinem Blick zu entkommen und greift nach den Zetteln vor ihm, um sie zusammen zu räumen. Aber so leicht entkommt er mir nicht.  
  
Ich entferne die Schale von einem neuen Stück Orange und beuge mich zu ihm herüber. Fragend sieht er mich an. Ich halte das Obst an seine Lippen und er nimmt es wie ein gehorsames Kind in den Mund.  
  
Ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihm lösen. Ich fühle seine warme Hand auf meiner. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass er sie dort hin gelegt hat. Was soll's? Auf meinen Armen formt sich eine Gänsehaut. Mir war nicht klar, dass mein Spiel so gefährlich ist. Aber ich habe es angefangen. Ich bin gespannt, wie es endet.  
  
Joe rutscht näher zu mir. Ich kann nichts gegen den Drang tun mich ihm entgegen zu lehnen. Ich sollte nicht...Wir sollten nicht...Seine weichen Lippen auf meinen löschen jegliche Zweifel aus.  
  
Er schmeckt nach Orange. Er schmeckt nach Kaffee. Ich liebe diese Mischung.  
  
Seine Lippen Wandern über meine Wang zu meinem Ohr. Sein Atem kitzelt angenehm und ich kann ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Warum haben wir so lange gezögert, für etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlt? Aber das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr.  
  
"Weißt du...ich hätte noch mehr Hunger...", flüstert Joe rau in mein Ohr.  
  
Ich lächle ihn an. "Ich habe noch von meiner Apfelsine übrig."  
  
Aber vorher...Ich weiß nicht genau, was vorher ist. Wir werden sehen.  
  
"Später", verspreche ich ihm deshalb.  
  
"Gut", murmelt er und küsst mich wieder.  
  
"Wo sagtest du ist Frankie?", frage ich, als ich mich etwas atemlos von ihm löse. Joe atmet ebenfalls schneller als gewöhnlich. Das ganze lässt also auch ihn nicht völlig kalt.  
  
"Egal...Hauptsache, er bleibt für eine Weile dort." Joe grinst mich an und zieht mich näher zu sich. Seine Hände fühlen sich gut an. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Ebenso wie an seinen Lippen.  
  
"Hmm." Das muss ihm als Zustimmung genügen. Aber mir fällt noch etwas ein. Es wird mir erst jetzt überhaut richtig bewusst. Vielleicht wollte ich es bis jetzt auch nur nicht wissen.  
  
"Joe?" Ich könnte in seinen Augen ertrinken.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er streicht durch mein Haar und legt einen leichten Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Cameron."  
  
Ich schließe die Augen. Von mir aus könnte die Zeit stehen bleiben. Leider tut sie das nicht.  
  
"Hey, Leute! Hab ihr schon gehört..."  
  
Frankie. Die Zeit kennt keine Gnade.  
  
*Ende*  
  
[Author's Note 2] [6]Hier am Ende muss ich feststellen, dass die Geschichte am Anfang ja ganz anders sein sollte...Wo zu plan ich eigentlich und schreib nicht einfach drauf los?[7]Danke an den schlauen Viper, der genau wusste, dass es Orangen waren ( Bitte, bitte Feedback @ dolphin_of_stars@hotmail.com 


End file.
